Un Mundo Extraño
by yoshithemlg
Summary: una persona absolutamente sin recuerdos de nada es transformada en un pokemon,¿podrá adaptarse a este mundo?¿descubrirá el significado de las cosas raras que le han pasado? ¡entra aquí para descubrirlo!
1. Capitulo 1

*Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic,y lo hago solo por que estoy aburrido y tengo 3 meses de vacaciones,con lo demás continuare diciendo lo clásico,Pokemon no es de mi autoría,ni sus criaturas fantásticas,ni nada,también cabe aclarar que no conozco varios significados de términos(hasta hace unos días creía que lemon significaba comer limones) cualquier recomendación para mejorar es aceptada,sin mas que aclarar comencemos*

veo todo en un extraño color negro y también parece que estoy solo,parece que estoy desnudo ya que siento una extraña brisa en todo mi cuerpo,tengo un miedo extraño para mis adentros comienzo a pensar que tal-vez este muerto,hasta que una voz muy imponente habla

-"Hola" dice esa extraña voz

usualmente uno se asustaría si estuviera en un lugar oscuro viendo una voz hablarle pero yo sin pensarlo mucho respondo

-"Hola" digo con una voz tranquila,no-se porque,estoy muy asustado pero respondí normal

-"te noto tranquilo" dice esa voz "usualmente la gente se asustaría en estas situaciones"

-"estoy muy asustado,no-se porque estoy tan tranquilo" digo con sinceridad

-"bueno eso no importa ahora,antes de comenzar te voy a preguntar algo" dijo la voz con su tranquilidad "¿recuerdas quien eres?"

en ese momento me di cuenta que no sabia absolutamente nada de mi,solo se cosas básicas que he definido por los largos minutos que he estado aquí,soy hombre,se hablar de una forma muy fluida,y al obviamente soy humano,pero por lo demás no recuerdo nada,ni amigos,ni familia,ni pareja,absolutamente nada,me quedo perplejo un largo minuto intentado recordar algo

-"tomare eso como un no,tranquilo,a donde vas a ir no sera necesario que recuerdes nada" dijo la voz,pero hay algo diferente esta vez en su tono,se nota algo de pena

-"¡Que esta pasando!" en ese momento me altero y comienzo a gritar,no sabia absolutamente nada sobre mi ni donde estaba,esa cuestión no se había presentado hasta que la voz me pregunto "¡¿donde estoy?!¡¿quien eres?!"

-"cálmate,gritar no solucionara nada" dijo la voz,con un obvio tono triste "tienes que relajarte"

estuve unos largos minutos gritando,pidiendo respuestas a la voz,pero solo se quedo callada,hasta que por fin me calme y la voz me volvió a dirigir la palabra

-"no te puedo dar una explicación extensa,pero si una básica" dijo la voz,y entonces pregunto "¿sabes que es pokemon?"

esa palabra me hizo sentir nostalgia y felicidad al mismo tiempo,de repente vi un niño sosteniendo algo en sus manos,algo viendo embobado lo que tenia en las manos,y varios otros niños asombrados y felices,de repente un niño dijo "¡elije a chimchar!"

-"me suena de algo,me recuerda algo,pero no se que es exactamente" dije con un tono un poco inquieto,pero mas tranquilo que antes

-"bueno no creo que necesites saber mas que iras a lo que tu alguna vez llamaste pokemon" dijo la voz "tendrás que hacer algo importante,pero hasta que llegue ese momento solo aprende lo que necesites"

de repente una luz extraña comenzó a brillar,mis ojos se cegaron y sentí una sensación muy agradable,por ultima vez la voz dijo "tranquilízate,tarde o temprano sabrás que sucede"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

abro los ojos y veo un lugar lleno de arboles,un pasto verde,un pequeño lago y un cielo muy hermoso,para ese momento comencé a recordar algo,el significado de pokemon,recordé todo lo que tenia que saber,criaturas que atrapas,peleas y evolucionas,una famosa franquicia de videojuegos,series,juguetes y mucho mas,entonces creí darme cuenta de lo que pasaba,era un entrenador pokemon y tengo que estar en este mundo,pero me equivoque,lo que en-realidad sucedió era que . . . ¡me había transformado en un pokemon!,al pensar en eso otra cosa vino a mi mente,pero no fue una imagen o un recuerdo completo,solo fue lo que parece un nombre,pokemon mundo misterioso,fue muy raro,para darme cuenta que era un pokemon solo fue necesario percatarme que era muy bajo y caminaba en cuatro patas,comencé a caminar hacia al lago,algo muy curioso es que caminaba muy normal,como si hubiera caminado en cuatro patas desde que nací,al ver mi reflejo en el agua otra memoria llego,una frase,eres un mudkip dijo esta frase,fue muy raro pero para ser sincero,toda esto es tan raro que casi no le di importancia,al verme en el reflejo sentí un extraño sentimiento,pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer cualquier cosa,una voz femenina hablo

-"¿quien eres?" dijo la voz femenina con un tono asustado pero a la vez curioso,quede petrificado al venir otra memoria a mi mente,este mundo esta hecho a base de peleas,si me atacaban caería y según lo que se,no tengo un entrenador,si soy debilitado posiblemente moriré ya que nadie me llevaría a un centro pokemon,así que asustado decidí responder con la mayor sinceridad posible

-"no-se quien soy" dije "ni siquiera se donde estoy" despues de decir eso hubo un largo silencio,aunque tuve la oportunidad de voltear,no lo hice,seguía asustado,quien sabría lo que me habría ahí atrás,y de repente el silencio se rompió

-"¿como que no sabes quien eres?" pregunto la voz con curiosidad

con algo de miedo de ofender a la persona respondí con una pequeña mentira "acabo de despertar en medio de este lugar,y no recuerdo absolutamente nada sobre mi" obviamente omití la parte en la que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y una voz me hablaba

otro silencio largo comenzó,entre mas largo era el silencio me comencé a dar cuenta de ciertos detalles,mi voz era obviamente la de un niño,y la voz femenina parecía la de una niña,entre otras cosas recordé algo llamado la tabla de tipos

-"¿estas mintiendo?" pregunto la voz,menos asustada y mas curiosa

decidí responder

-"no,juro que no estoy mintiendo" dije con menos miedo y un también algo curioso sobre saber quien estaba detrás de mi,por fin decidí voltear,vi lo que parece ser una zorra color marrón al instante otra memoria vino a mi mente otra frase,es una eevee,dijeron las extrañas memorias esta vez

cuando voltee y la vi,esta se me quedo viendo y yo me quede viendo a ella,estaba asustado,cualquiera estaría asustado en mi situación,también en sus ojos obviamente se reflejaba un miedo,unos largos segundos así,hasta que otra voz se escucho

-"¿¡Evi,donde estas?!" era una voz femenina pero obviamente la de un adulto,la eevee se volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz

-¡ahí estas evi,¿que estas hacien-" la voz que parecía apunto de preguntar algo se detuvo y se quedo viendome

los tres que estábamos en ese mismo lugar estábamos callados,al ver al ser del cual provenía la voz otra vez una memoria se me vino a la mente,es un butterfree,despues de esa memoria otro largo silencio comenzó,hasta que por-fin la butterfree dijo algo

-"¡Aléjate de Evi!" grito,y lanzo un ataque,un extraño ataque morado voló hacia mi y justo antes de que llegara a mi una memoria vino hacia mi,es confusión,el ataque choco contra mi,lancee un grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo,creo que este es mi final y comienzo a tener sueño . . . mucho . . . sueño . . .

Final del capitulo 1

*espero que les haya gustado,espero sus recomendaciones y bueno,también quisiera que me den un nombre para el personaje principal,bueno aquí me despido,¡adiós!


	2. Capitulo 2

me duele todo el cuerpo,despues de que ese ataque me alcanzara me desmaye,obviamente al estar dormido no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que paso despues,pero creo que no es necesario pensar que sucedió cuando me desmaye,me movieron y ahora estoy en lo que parece ser una celda hecha a base de piedra y madera,viendo alrededor noto mas celdas con obviamente otros prisioneros,entre ellos un ser muy grande y verde,otra vez vino una frase a mi mente,se llama scyther,eventualmente al ver mas alrededor la memoria me fue diciendo los nombres,entre ellos están bronzong,buizel,sneasel y dos rattatas,mientras seguía viendo alguien me hablo

-"hey pequeñín,¿que hace alguien tan joven como tu aquí?" dijo el bronzong con una voz obviamente de anciano

-"de-seguro esos idiotas lo trajeron a esta prisión solo por andar por su territorio" dijo uno de los rattata con una voz masculina muy madura,cosa que no esperarías de un cuerpo tan pequeño

-"es obvio que debe haber sido así,pero,¿que tan poca decencia tienen esos idiotas para traer a alguien tan joven?" dijo sneasel con una voz femenina muy dulce,muy parecida a la voz de una madre "sin duda son gente con falta de bondad"

-"tu sabes como son los de este clan" dijo buizel con una voz femenina con un tono de resentimiento en su voz "muy rara vez muestran piedad con los solitarios o los salvajes"

por fin decidí decir algo

-"¿donde estoy?" dije con el miedo digno de un niño asustado por haber roto algo valioso en la casa

-"en el infierno,niño" dijo el scyther con una voz ronca y apagada

-"¿¡Como le vas a decir eso a un niño!?" dijo la sneasel,con una voz muy diferente a la anterior "¿¡Acaso eres estúpido?!"

-"¿quieres que le mienta?" dijo el scyther "estamos en el infierno y ni-siquiera sabemos si saldremos vivos de aquí"

-"no deberías decir eso en presencia de alguien tan joven" dijo el bronzong

-"por-favor ¿me podrían explicar que esta sucediendo?" dije aun mas asustado por lo que dijeron "¿como que estamos en el infierno?"

-"nos capturo el clan que controla esta zona y al creer que les estamos robando recursos nos encerraron" dijo el rattata que hablo anteriormente

aun cuando me explico no entendía bien lo que sucedía ¿clanes?¿controlar zonas? hasta donde yo recuerdo no hice nada mas que hablar con una eevee y ahora estoy encerrado,tengo miedo,miedo que un niño sentiría genuina-mente y ahora que estoy encerrado aquí no se cual sera mi futuro,no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora

-"yo no hice nada solo hable con una eevee y después me atacaron" dije al borde de llorar por el miedo que sentía,tengo miedo que me lancen algo parecido a lo de antes,ese ataque confusión dolió demasiado no quiero sentir ese dolor otra vez

-"tranquilízate niño no te pasara nada si esa eevee dice que tu no le hiciste nada" dijo la buizel "ademas eres un niño,no creo que este clan sea tan descorazonado para hacerte algo,por el contrario nosotros . . ."

-"por si te lo preguntas yo solo vine en busca de comida" dijo el scyther

-"yo y mi hermano vinimos por lo mismo,el clan se apoderado de esta parte del bosque y ademas salen a otros territorios a robar comida" dijo el rattata con la voz fuerte,el otro rattata hasta ahora no ha hablado

-"a mi me atacaron y me robaron toda mi comida solo venia a pedir una justificación" dijo la buizel

-"me robaron a una de mis crías" dijo la sneasel al punto de llorar "¡no se como estarán mis otros hijos tengo que volver rápido!"

-"a mi me trajeron aquí solo por pasar cerca de su territorio" dijo el bronzong

comencé a pensar que todos teníamos una razón para salir de aquí

-"tenemos que salir de aquí" dije con una pequeña esperanza en la voz

-"¿y como esperas que lo hagamos?" dijo el scyther "ellos son muchos mas que nosotros y ademas mas fuertes"

-"tal-vez si trabajamos juntos y hacemos un plan podríamos lograrlo" dije con aun más esperanza,no me iba a rendir aquí yo iba salir de aquí si o si

-"yo digo que lo hagamos" dijo el rattata que si hablaba "si vamos a morir al menos hay que morir intentando salir de aquí"

-"yo no se si lo logremos,pero si eso significa que podre ver a mis crías otra vez, lo hare" dijo la sneasel con algo de determinación

-"cuenten conmigo" dijo la buizel

-"la juventud es tan energética,los ayudare" dijo el bronzong

-"están locos pero si hay siquiera una posibilidad de salir de aquí con vida cuenten conmigo" dijo el scyther con algo de felicidad en su voz

-"¿que tan resistentes son las rejas?" pregunte

todos se quedaron callados durante unos largos minutos

-"¿que sucede?" pregunte

-¿es que . . . ehm . . . bueno . . . no lo hemos comprobado" dijo la buizel con algo de vergüenza en su cara

todos nos quedamos callados otra vez

-"¿¡son idiotas!?" grite obviamente enojado

-"mira,estábamos asustados ¿que querías que hiciéramos?" dijo el scyther

-"ademas aunque logremos salir ahora mismo es de dia y los guardias están vigilando todas las zonas del clan si lográramos salir nos atraparían y nos volverían a encerrar posiblemente en una prisión mas fuerte y con seguridad reforzada" dijo el rattata

después de un rato hablando llegaron unos pokemon entre ellos un leafeon y 5 pidgeottos venían con unas cuantas bayas y frutas que comenzaron a entregar obviamente tratándonos como escoria hasta que el leafeon me hablo

-"¿así que eres tu el que asqueroso solitario que ataco a mi hija?" dijo con una voz masculina y un tono enojado

-"yo no ataque a tu hija si quieres pregúntale si yo la ataque" con todo el coraje que tenia

-"pues eso no dice bitter" dijo el leafeon aun enojado "prepárate porque apenas tenga la oportunidad te matare"

ahora si estaba asustado y mucho,si el dolor que había sentido antes no me había matado no me imagino a alguien atacándome para matarme tengo que salir de aquí si o si

el leafeon me lanzo un ataque que me mando volando hacia la pared y dejo una baya en el suelo de mi jaula y se fue con los pidgeottos

-"¿estas bien?" pregunto el bronzong obviamente preocupado

al pararme vi como todos me veían preocupados

-"¿porque no los atacaste sneasel?" le dije adolorido

-"¿porque yo?" dijo sneasel con un tono a la defensiva

-"porque eres tipo hielo y tienes ventaja sobre el tipo volador y planta" dije

al decir eso todos se quedaron extrañados viéndome como si me hubiera vuelto loco excepto bronzong el cual no podía descifrar su expresion

-"¿que?" dijo el rattata que hablaba

-"¡¿no saben que son los tipos?!" dije sorprendido

me tomo como dos horas intentar explicar lo mejor que pude todos estaban extrañados,al parecer el unico que sabia de lo que estaba hablando era bronzong,pero al final lamentablemente me tomo cinco horas pero dio resultados

-"¿estas diciendo que cada pokemon tiene un tipo que le da ventaja sobre un tipo de ataque y desventajas sobre otros y ademas el tipo tambien es significado de los ataques que aprenderemos?" dijo el scyther que al parecer lo entendio

-"exacto" dije yo

toda la habitación se quedo callada durante un largo rato

-"no . . . puede . . . ser" fue buizel la primera que dijo algo

-"no había escuchado sobre los tipos desde hace mas de 70 años" dijo bronzong

-"¿y como sabemos que tipos somos?" dijo sneasel aun perpleja por lo que parece ser la mayor revelación para ella

-"pues es algo difícil,pero usualmente hay formas de descubrirlo" dije,obviamente seria difícil para ellos a diferencia de los juegos ellos no tienen una tabla que dice que ataques tienen,tipos,estadísticas y mas

-"¡pero es necesario que lo sepamos para poder salir de aqui!" dijo el scyther casi gritando

-"scyther eres tipo bicho,sneasel eres tipo hielo y siniestro,buizel eres tipo agua,ustedes rattatas son tipo normal y bronzong tiene dos tipos acero y psiquico" dije sin mayor problema

-"¿¡Como lo sabes?!" grito buizel,obviamente estaba nerviosa

si decía todo lo que me había pasado hasta ahora posiblemente me tacharían de loco así que decidí dar una respuesta ambigua

-"solo lo se" dije "y creo que es momento de largarnos ya es de noche"

tuve que dar un par de tacleadas a las rejas para que cayeran hasta que por-fin cayo,otra vez como si fuera una tradición todos se quedaron viéndome extrañados

-"que esperan" dije "¡tenemos que largarnos!"

todos rápidamente hicieron lo mismo hasta,tuvimos que ayudar a los rattatas porque no tenian suficiente fuerza para derribar las rejas

-"estamos fuera" dijo buizel con felicidad

-"no te emociones aun tenemos que salir" dijo scyther

rápidamente corrimos hacia la salida y por fin vimos la hermosa luz de la luna y varias casas hechas a base de lodo y madera,no habia tiempo para distraernos y corrimos fuera del campamento y después de estar corriendo por mas o menos una hora nos dispusimos a descansar

-"¡Lo hicimos!" dijo sneasel con felicidad

-"creía que no íbamos a salir con vida de ese asqueroso lugar" dijo scyther intentando esconder sus sentimientos pero su voz delato mucha felicidad

-"¡lo hiciste real-mente lo hiciste" dijo rattata viéndome

-"lo hicimos todos" dije con mucha felicidad

-"en unos minutos estaremos fuera del territorio del clan de los elegidos" dijo buizel también feliz

-"así que se llaman el clan de los elegidos ¿eh?" dije yo

-"aun no hay que festejar" dijo bronzong "para salir de esta del todo tenemos que salir completamente del territorio y llegar a nuestros hogares"

-"yo tengo que ir a ver a mis hijos ahora mismo" dijo sneasel con mucha presion "¿quieren venir? tengo algo de comida y solo esta a unas horas de viaje"

-"yo voy" dije yo

-"yo también" dijo buizel "ya quiero llegar para poder descansar"

-"yo creo que no podre ir" dijo scyther "tengo que ir hacia el santuario"

-"yo y mi hermano no iremos" dijo el rattata "tenemos que ir a ver a nuestra familia"

-"yo tengo que volver a mi hogar" dijo el bronzong

-"bueno parece que este es el adiós para varios de nosotros" dijo sneasel

-"gracias por ayudarnos joven mudkip" dijo bronzong "ojala nos volvamos a ver en una situación mas agradable"

-"si algún día vas a santuario te espera un lugar donde dormir y comer" dijo scyther "te debo mi vida literalmente"

-"gracias por sacarnos de ahí y enseñarnos esas cosas de los tipos" por primera vez el otro rattata hablo

-"¡adiós y cuídense!" les dije y nuestros caminos se separaron buizel,sneasel y yo nos dirigimos hacia el norte mientras que bronzong y los hermanos rattatas se dirigen al sureste y scyther comienza a volar hacia al sur

y nuestros caminos se separaron,y ahí me di cuenta que mi aventura en este mundo recién estaba empezando


	3. Capitulo 3

con sneasel y buizel comenzamos con rumbo al nido de sneasel en una bonita noche después de un rato pensando me percate de algo muy importante, los nombres de mis compañeras hasta ahora las he estado llamando por su nombre de especie al fin que pregunte

-¿cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunte a mis compañeras con las cuales he pasado más de un día sin saber siquiera sus nombres

-yo me llamo Riry- dijo la buizel -¿y el tuyo cual es?- pregunto mirándome hacia mí

hasta ese momento no sabía nada sobre mí mismo, ni cual fue mi pasado hasta ese momento no había pensado en mi propio nombre, tal-vez debería inventarme un nombre mientras este en este mundo así que por fin dije -me llamo Pert- curiosamente se me vino ese nombre a la mente

-Pert ¿eh?- dijo Riry con un tono neutro -¿y tu sneasel?- pregunto Riry

-Snii,es un nombre poco imaginativo, pero me gusta- dijo sneasel -creo que nos tomara unas cuantas horas mas llegar al nido-

después de un rato pensando en varias cosas le pregunte a Snii -así que tienes crías, ¿eh?-

-Si, sé que parezco algo joven pero soy más vieja de lo que podrían creer- dijo con una voz algo nostálgica

pensando en eso me pregunto cuál es mi edad actual en este cuerpo y ni la edad de mi cuerpo anterior según lo que sé que tengo una parte de memorias de adulto, pero también algo de comportamiento y memorias de niño entre ellas el miedo al dolor y cosas así, es ridículo si me fueran a dar un tipo de memorias hubiera sido mejor que se decidan por una

-hablando de las edades- dijo Snii -¿cuáles son las suyas?-

-veinte lunas- dijo Riry

-supongo que cinco años- dije yo sin pensarlo

-¿cinco años?- pregunto Snii -¿qué es un año?-

tuve que haber pensado un poco más mi respuesta ya he quedado como un raro explicando los tipos y creo que no me hubieran creído si bronzong no hubiera intervenido decidi decir -no es nada, olvídalo- dije con una pequeña esperanza de que lo olvidara pero al parecer no funciono

-eres alguien muy extraño- dijo Riry -pero al mismo tiempo sabes cosas que otras personas no saben-

me quede callado un rato pensando en una respuesta hasta Riry dijo algo con un tono bromista -¿no nos estarás ocultando algo?-

no sabía que decir pero al final dije -creo que todos nos ocultamos algo entre nosotros-

-pero tú pareces ocultar información que puede ser valiosa como esas ventajas y desventajas de tipo- dijo Snii con un tono un más serio

hubo un muy largo silencio mientras caminábamos; pero lo mejor seria que hubiera confianza no tengo ganas de pelear así que finalmente dije -Ni siquiera yo sé cómo sé todas estas cosas- pero cuando esperaba otro largo silencio incomodo Riry dijo algo

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?- se notaba un tono curioso

al final como sabía que era muy difícil crear otra mentira para compensar lo que dije finalmente decidí decir la verdad pero solo una parte -solo unos minutos antes de que me capturaran en el territorio de ese clan había despertado de lo que parece que fue un muy largo sueño pero más allá de eso no recuerdo prácticamente nada ni siquiera mi propio nombre solo dije Pert por qué se me vino a la mente- otra vez espere un silencio incomodo pero solo fueron necesario un par de segundos para que me respondieran

-¿no recuerdas absolutamente nada sobre ti mismo?- pregunto Snii

-¿tu edad? ¿tus padres? ¿nada?- pregunto Riry con un claro tono de pena

-no, absolutamente nada- dije con un tono neutro,para ser sincero no habia pensado si este cuerpo fue creado para mi o si es el de algún pokemon que estuvo en el lugar y momento adecuado

paso un rato hasta que Riry pregunto algo con un tono triste -¿y no te sientes solo?- hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso,si este cuerpo es de alguien mas es obvio que ha de tener padres y tal-vez ellos este preocupados buscando a su hijo

pensando un rato en mi respuesta decidí responder sinceramente -no tengo razón para sentirme solo o estar triste si no tengo recuerdos sobre mis padres eso significa que no hay razón por la que preocuparme por ellos ya que no se absolutamente nada sobre ellos- respondí y de nuevo como una tradición familiar pasada entre generaciones hubo un muy largo silencio

tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que alguien dijera algo -ese es un pensamiento muy curioso- dijo Snii -te comportas como si fueras alguien que sabe mas de lo debería saber una persona de tu edad-

hasta ese momento no había pensado en la impresión que daba un niño que hablaba sobre cosas que al parecer los adultos desconocían decidí responder -creo que eso no importa por ahora lo que importa ahora es llegar a tu nido- y seguimos caminando y ademas pude evitar la pregunta sobre que eran los años y sobre la información que supuesta mente ocultaba pero Riry decidió decir algo

-¿porque no extrañas a tu familia?- dijo Riry con un tono algo enojado -yo extraño mucho a mi familia y daría lo que sea por verlos-

-porque no los conozco- respondí -ni siquiera se como son,quien sabe las infinitas posibilidades que hay sobre ellos-

-¿y acaso no quieres conocerlos?- dijo Snii

-no lo se- respondí

sigo pensando que tal vez este no es mi cuerpo al parecer es mayor que el cuerpo de un recién nacido pero yo al no ser un pokemon,o al menos eso creo por ahora, debería preguntar cual edad me predicen así que luego de pensar un rato decidí preguntar -¿que edad creen que tenga?-

-no se y no me importa- dijo Riry con un tono arisco -no quiero hablar contigo-

obviamente estaba enojada por lo que dije,seria mejor ignorarla hasta que se le pase

-sin duda eres mucho mayor que mis crías- dijo Snii -la verdad es que creo que tienes un poco mas de 15 lunas-

-bueno no es muy acertado pero al menos se cual es mas o menos mi edad- dije

-ya estamos cerca- dijo Snii con una felicidad digna de una madre a poco de ver a sus hijos -espero que estén bien- dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos

después de caminar durante unos largos minutos llegamos a un lago muy hermoso a la luz de la luna me quede anonadado viéndolo estuve así durante un rato hasta que Snii dijo -ya estamos aquí- finalmente habíamos llegado a lo que parecía ser un lugar donde descansar -sigan-me- dijo Snii y la seguimos hacia una entrada camuflada debajo de un árbol al entrar por ella encontramos una cueva de un tamaño mediano ahi fue cuando vimos varios pequeños Sneasel descansando

-están bien- dijo Snii con felicidad -al fin pude volver a casa-

-supongo que nos dejaras dormir aquí- dijo Riry mas tranquilo al anterior

-si,tengo algunas camas improvisadas por ahí pueden tomarlas- respondió Snii

-al-fin,estoy realmente cansado- dije yo con mucho sueño

-je,descansa lo que necesites- dijo Snii con un tono divertido

llegue a un lugar donde había unas camas y al fin caí rendido ante la cama dispuesto a dormir y al fin olvidar todo lo que ha estado pasando este dia al fin me quede dormido pero mientras dormía tuve sucedió algo extraño,una voz que reconocía me hablo

-¡hola!- dijo la voz con la que me había encontrado en ese extraño lugar donde todo era negro en donde me encontraba de-nuevo me quede callado durante un largo rato hasta que decidí responder

-¿aquí otra vez?- respondí -¿que es este extraño lugar?-

-tranquilo,todo a su tiempo- respondió la voz -comencemos con lo básico,pudiste sobrevivir tu primer día aunque para ser sinceros sobreviviste porque te encerraron en un lugar relativamente seguro y no te encontraste con ningún oponente cuando escapaste porque era de noche-

me quede callado otra vez,no tenia una respuesta para eso así que decidí dejar hablar a esa extraña voz

-pero bueno al fin y al cabo sobreviviste- dijo la voz con un tono feliz -ahora es hora de que te explique que haces aquí-

no voy a mentir,estaba muy intrigado por la razón por la que estaba en este lugar tan extraño así que decidí responder -dímelo por-favor-

-para comenzar es obvio que no eres un pokemon,eras un humano común- dijo la voz -el problema es que ahora mas que nunca se requiere de tu ayuda-

-¿mi ayuda?- pregunte

-me tomaría demasiado tiempo explicarte exactamente porque tu ayuda,por ahora te diré lo básico- dijo la voz -este mundo esta demasiado inestable por ciertos sucesos con los dioses de este mundo aunque tu los reconocerás mejor si los llamamos pokemon legendarios-

a mi mente me vino un fragmento de algo,un niño debajo de una manta sosteniendo algo entre sus manos algo que brillaba y tenia una pantalla durante un rato estuve viendo esa imagen hasta que el niño finalmente dijo -Ho-oh!- al momento que el niño dijo eso termino ese fragmento de visión extraña o lo que sea que fuera

-por ahora tendrás que concentrarte en hacerte fuerte- dijo la voz -no te preocupes aun tienes mucho tiempo,pero para cuando llegue el momento tendrás que ser lo suficientemente fuerte o . . .- la voz se quedo callada

-¿o que?- pregunte con curiosidad

-o perecer- dijo al voz

-¡¿Morir?!- dije asustado

-si,por ahora concéntrate en hacerte fuerte- dijo la voz -nos volveremos a ver cuando cumplas los requisitos necesarios-

una luz fuerte comenzó a brillar lo suficiente para cegar a cualquiera y finalmente desperté

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. Capitulo 4

una voz de una niña claramente menor que yo me despertó diciendo -¡Hola!- al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era una sneasel mucho mas pequeña que Snii

-hola- dije aun con algo de sueño -supongo que eres una de las hijas de Snii-

-si,me llamo Plum- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara -¿y tu quien eres?-

-me llamo Pert- dije,se quedo viéndome un rato como si estuviera examinándome hasta que dijo

-¿quieres jugar?- dijo con mucha felicidad y emoción -no puedo jugar con mis hermanos ya que son muy pequeños-

me quede pensando un rato,por una parte mi mente de adulto no sabia que decir pero por otra parte literalmente el niño en mi quería jugar así que decidí responder -bueno podemos jugar-

Plum se puso muy feliz -¡te veo en el lago en un rato para jugar!- dijo y salio corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva

por fin me levante de mi cama y vi varias cosas,para empezar Riry aun estaba durmiendo pero Snii estaba despierta con sus hijos detrás de ella,sus hijos eran mucho mas pequeños que Plum,Snii volteo hacia mi y me dijo

-veo que ya despertaste- dijo con aun algo de felicidad en su voz

-si,me despertó Plum- dije aun con algo de sueño -es muy energética-

-sin duda lo es,te debe haber despertado por ser el mas cercano a su edad para poder jugar contigo- dijo Snii -tiene 9 lunas y es mi hija mayor-

al parecer cuando dijo que soy mayor que sus hijos no se equivocaba,uno de sus hijos era muy pequeño al parecer era el menor y aun no sabia caminar

-ayer tuvimos mucha suerte- dijo Snii -ningún salvaje nos ataco en la noche,posiblemente porque no hay muchos depredadores nocturnos en estas zonas-

-¿salvajes?- pregunte con algo de intriga

-son pokemon que crecieron con la única idea de la supervivencia atacando a cualquier débil para poder comérselo o robarle comida- dijo Snii -son muy peligrosos pero en su mayoría son débiles y van solos-

-¿y no te preocupa que un día aparezca uno por el lago?- pensando en que Plum había salido a jugar

-por aquí no solo vivo yo- dijo Snii -en los arboles hay varios pidgeys y pidgeottos liderados por un Pidgeot,son los protectores de la zona ante ataques de algún clan o de algún salvaje-

recordé la tabla de tipos y me preocupe por eso,¿que pasaría si ataca un tipo roca o eléctrico?,pero lo mejor no seria preocupar a Snii por ahora

-bueno,le prometí a Plum salir a jugar con ella- le dije a Snii -nos vemos luego-

-adiós- dijo Snii

salí de la cueva hacia el lago,era hermoso,pero no había salido para apreciar el lago iba a jugar con Plum así que camine un recto hacia el lago y justo cuando llegue a la orilla Plum apareció

-vamos a jugar- dijo muy emocionada

pasamos durante toda la mañana jugando,para ser sincero era la primera vez que me había divertido desde que había llegado,había otros pokemon cerca pero no nos prestaban atención,paso un buen rato hasta que Riry salio de la madriguera de Snii y se acerco hacia mi y Plum

-hola- dijo con un tono mas tranquilo que el de ayer

-buenos días- le respondí -¿sigues enojada por lo de ayer?- le pregunte algo nervioso

-no,solo estaba de mal humor por el día tan largo que habíamos tenido- dijo mas relajada -ademas ahora estamos seguros y no hay necesidad de preocuparse por otras cosas-

-tienes razón,es mejor llevarnos bien- dije con una sonrisa

-si- respondió con otra sonrisa

después de un rato charlando decidió venir a jugar conmigo y Plum,jugamos durante un largo rato a unos juegos muy comunes y populares entre niños hasta que Riry dijo

-¿sabes combatir- dijo con un tono juguetón -¿o solo eres un tipo que sabe mucho pero nunca ha peleado?-

-no recuerdo absolutamente nada,así que supongo que la respuesta es no lo se- le respondí sabiendo lo que iba suceder

-¿quieres comprobar si sabes pelear?- dijo con un tono mucho mas juguetón

pensándolo bien seria útil saberlo,este mundo es muy competitivo así que decidí responder -claro que quiero-

-¡entonces pelearemos!- dijo muy emocionada y claramente feliz

Plum estaba viéndonos obviamente también emocionada -¡esta sera la primera vez que veo una pelea seria y no en juego!- dijo muy emocionada

-no te hagas ilusiones,esta pelea terminara en segundos- dijo Riry con un tono confiado

-no te confíes,nunca sabes quien podría ganar- le respondí intentando aparentar serio pero estaba muy emocionado

y así decidimos combatir,buscamos un terreno plano para hacer la pelea justa y después de caminar un rato lo encontramos y por-fin íbamos a comenzar

-muy bien las reglas son que no hay reglas,se puede usar cualquier táctica para ganar y el primero en rendirse pierde- dijo Riry claramente emocionada

-¡comencemos!- dije y finalmente comenzó la batalla

Riry comenzó cargando contra mí con fuerza no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y caí al suelo, ahí comprendí unas de las básicas de la lucha tienes que reaccionar rápido para esquivar o contraatacar, y pensando en eso decidí contraatacar con un ataque usando todo mi cuerpo impulsándome con toda mi fuerza hacia ella y dando un empujón fuerte suficiente para hacerla caer rápidamente se levantó y se preparó para cargar contra mí con fuerza pero esta vez sabía qué hacer cuando comenzó a correr hacia mi fui rápido y logre esquivar su ataque saltando un poco hacia la derecha y cuando estaba cerca le ataque con un cabezazo que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarla para atrás lo suficientemente lejos para que cayera otra vez y dijo

-veo que eres algo fuerte,¡pero ahora aprenderás que tan fuerte soy!- cuando dijo eso comenzó a abrir la boca y tiro un potente chorro de agua hacia mi pero no me afecto tanto como esperaría para ese momento recordé la tabla de tipos

-veo que no recuerdas lo que te enseñe de la tabla de tipos- le dije con un tono burlón y con todas mis fuerzas cargue contra ella golpeándola fuertemente y derribando la de una vez por todas y ganando este duelo de una manera poco común,solo por no recordar lo que debería ser una enseñanza básica en este mundo

-gane- dije muy cansando por el constante movimiento que hice y por el golpe y el chorro de agua

-¡Ganaste!- dijo Plum corriendo hacia mi y celebrando

-estoy mas adolorido que feliz- dije -pero igual comprobé que puedo pelear-

-si si bien por ti- dijo Riry levantándose forzosamente -solo fue suerte de principiante-

-¡eres una mala perdedora!- dijo Plum burlándose de Riry

-no abras la caja de pandora- le dije en broma sin darme cuenta de que otra vez solté un tema que no encajaba nada en este mundo

-¿caja de pandora?- dijo Plum con un tono de curiosidad

-ni le preguntes,te va dar una respuesta incompleta o ni siquiera te dará una- dijo Riry con una sonrisa -es un sabelotodo que no sabe nada de la vida real-

-deberías ser menos ofensiva con personas que están justamente a en frente tuyo- le dije devolviendo le la sonrisa -pero ya no importa eso,demostré que te puedo ganar,ahora solo quiero descansar y comer-

Riry asintió y con Plum comenzamos a caminar hacia el hogar de Snii donde nos recibió con los brazos abiertos

-acabo de conseguir algunas bayas y carne- dijo Snii -si quieren comer vayan a la pila de comida- señalando una pila obviamente con comida

Riry,Plum y yo nos dirigimos a comer y ahí fue cuando otro dilema se presento,¿que tipo de comida comen los mudkip?

recuerdo que cuando ese extraño clan o lo que sea me dieron Bayas y no tuve problemas en comerlas pero sobre si puedo comer carne no se si puedo,así que decidí comprobar comiendo un pequeño pedazo de carne,al parecer si puedo y sabe delicioso mucho mas que las bayas

tenia lago de sed y decidí salir a beber agua al lago y ahi fue cuando vi al leafeon acompañado por varios otros pokemon,no esperaba ver esto y creía que sabia que iba pasar,pero cuando los pidgeys y pidgeottos bajaron rápidamente para atacar el leafeon dijo algo

-¡porfavor esperen!- grito con un tono de miedo y desesperación -¡no podemos pelear!-

Fin del capitulo 4

*Bueno ya va comenzar avanzar la historia,ya me vino la imaginación y esas cosas,bueno el siguiente capitulo tendrá algo de acción y un avance en la historia que la historia esta avanzando lento y ni siquiera esta avanzando,bueno cuídense y ¡adiós!


	5. Capitulo 5

vi al leafeon que hasta hace solo un día me había atacado ahora pidiendo piedad y obviamente malherido,al fijarme en los otros pokemon que lo acompañaban también estaban malheridos cuando vi entre ellos varios nombres se me vinieron a la mente y curiosamente sabia cual era el nombre de ellos respectivamente,había un mankey,dos hoothoot,un quagsire entre otros,pero hubo dos a los que reconocí eran la eevee y la butterfree que me había atacado,estaba sorprendido de verlos en tan mal estado,un pidgeotto dijo

-¿¡que quieren!?- dijo el pidgeotto enojado -¡yo se quienes son ustedes,son el clan que domina la zona que tiene mas recursos!-

-¡de seguro vienen a robarnos lo poco que tenemos!- dijo otro pidgeotto también enojado -¡deberíamos expulsarlos ahora mismo!-

-¿¡donde están los traidores que se fueron con ustedes?!- grito enojado un pidgey -¡¿no tienen ganas de ver a los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos y familia!?-

-¡por favor esperen!- grito el leafeon asustado -¡necesitamos ayuda!-

yo estaba viendo perplejo lo que pasaba,para ese momento no sabia que pensar y una voz familiar apareció,era Snii

-¡¿que esta pasando?!- pregunto Snii obviamente asustada

-no lo se- dije algo confundido y asustado

-¡son los idiotas esos del clan!- dijo Riry enojada

un sentimiento vino a mi al verlos así de malheridos,pena,se que me trataron mal mientras estaba con ellos,pero la verdad es que solo fue el leafeon y tal vez tenia una excusa,cualquiera quisiera proteger a su familia lo haría

-¿que esta pasando?- dijo Plum que acababa de salir de su hogar

-¡Vuelve a la madriguera ahora mismo y quédate ahí!- le grito Snii

Plum se fue corriendo hacia la cueva en busca de refugio para lo que parecía que iba ser una batalla

-¿que hacemos?- dijo Snii nerviosa

-no se- respondió Riry -pero hay que estar preparados por si nos atacan-

ese extraño sentimiento de pena seguía aumentando dentro de mi y de repente sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar hacia el grupo liderado por el leafeon

. . .

un largo silencio se hizo,voltee a ver a Snii y Riry que me veían perplejas y horrorizadas,los pidgeys,pidgeottos y el pidgeot solo se quedaron viendo y el leafeon solo me vio a la cara,al verlo mas de cerca se veía que estaba muy dañado,había perdido una pequeña parte de su oreja y estaba sangrando por su oreja

-¿estas bien?- dije con una voz calmada pero por dentro estaba muerto de miedo,no se porque mi cuerpo camino hacia el,puede que sea una trampa e intente matarme

se quedo callado viéndome como si no pudiera entender porque le estoy hablando de forma tan pacifica pero rápidamente rompió su silencio con una voz quebrada y casi sollozando -por favor necesitamos ayuda-

me devolví caminando hacia Snii de una forma tranquila,como si nada estuviera pasando,pero realmente estaba al borde de salir corriendo de miedo

-necesitan ayuda- le dije a Snii que me veía confundida

-¡¿Ayudarlos?!- grito Riry -¡¿acaso no recuerdas que el fue el que te ataco e mando volando hacia la pared?!-

-lo se- respondí -pero realmente necesitan ayuda-

-¡dame una razón para ayudarlos!- grito Riry claramente enojada

-porque no somos como ellos- dije con un tono apenado -nosotros tenemos que demostrar que somos mejores y que si tenemos corazón-

para ese momento todos nos habían escuchado,esperaba una negativa de parte de todos los habitantes del lago

-pueden pasar para descansar en mi hogar- dijo Snii

-¡bajen y ayuden a los heridos!- dijo el Pidgeot que era el líder de la parvada de pidgeys y pidgeottos que acataron la orden sin problemas

-están locos- dijo Riry claramente enojada

ignore a Riry y camine hacia el leafeon y me quede mirándole

-¡muchas gracias!- dijo leafeon al borde de llorar

-no hay problema- le respondí

unos pidgeottos llevaron al leafeon hacia la cueva de Snii la cual no tuvo problema en recibirlo y yo fui a ayudar a alguien,ahí fue cuando por fin me percate de que tan dañados estaban,varios estaban llenos de heridas recién hechas había muy pocos que realmente parecían no estar tan heridos entre esos pocos estaba la eevee con la que me había encontrado al principio de mi extraño comienzo en este mundo,ella estaba ayudando a un wooper que tenia su ojo cerrado por una herida recien hecha,pero no importa en este momento,fui ayudar a un electrike que estaba claramente herido y lo apoye para llevarlo a la cueva de Snii

-¿que les sucedió?- le pregunte

-nos atacaron- dijo con una voz de un niño claramente asustado -unos seres enormes y eran de varias formas-

-¿alguna forma en particular que recuerdes?- pregunte con cierta pena de hacerle recordar ese momento

-uno de ellos era verde con la barriga azul y era enorme- dijo con cierto miedo pero obviamente mas tranquilo que antes

cuando llegue a la madriguera de Snii había una escena muy deprimente,varios de los miembros del clan estaban en las camas algunos se estaban quejándose de dolo,otros pocos estaban descansando pacíficamente y lamentablemente parecia que algunos no iban a despertar,Plum estaba ayudando a un fearow,deje al electrike en una cama y fui hacia donde estaba Plum

-¿que ha sucedido?- pregunto confundida -¿quien esta gente?

-son miembros del clan- respondí -no te preocupes,no están en estado de hacer cualquier cosa-

Plum asintió y fue a ayudar mas gente,mientras yo fui hacia la cama en la que reposaba el leafeon y decidí por fin preguntar que había sucedido

-supongo que me recuerdas- le dije

-si- dijo una voz debil y delicada

-te debe sorprender que no este enojado y te haya ayudado después de atacarme cuando estaba en tu clan- respondí

-si,me confunde- dijo

-ahora eso no importa- dije -ahora lo que importa es que me digas algo-

-claro- dijo con la voz un poco mas fuerte

-¿quien los ataco?- le pregunte

-no lo se- dijo obviamente asustado -llegaron liderados por un garchomp,comenzaron a destruir las chozas y madrigueras-

me quede callado un rato y dije -¿y que mas paso?-

-no todos salieron a tiempo- dijo asustado y al parecer con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz -todos los que vinieron con nosotros no son mas de la mitad del clan-

me quede callado pensando en los que no pudieron huir -mi mas sentido pésame- respondí algo apenado por hacerle hablar sobre eso

-nos ayudaste a pesar de lo que te hice,yo debo agradecerte- respondió

-todos te ayudaron- respondí

decidí dejarlo descansar y me dirigí a hablar con los pocos que estaban sanos,cuando llegue obviamente estaban deprimidos y asustados,entre los pocos que estaban eran un geodude,un bedrill,un clefairy y la eevee que había conocido el primer dia en este mundo

-¿están bien?- pregunte

-no,varios están en cama y si tenemos mala suerte esas cosas nos encontraran y nos mataran- dijo clefairy con una voz de adolescente obviamente enojada

-tranquilízate,no es necesario estar enojados- respondí

-¿que haremos ahora?- dijo el geodude con una voz de hombre profunda pero obviamente asustado -nos hemos quedado sin hogar y hemos perdido casi todo lo que teníamos-

-ayudar a los que están heridos ahora para que se recuperen- respondí

geodude,bedrill y clefairy fueron a ayudar a los heridos,pero la eevee se quedo,hubo un largo silencio durante un buen rato hasta que decidí preguntar

-¿estas bien?- le pregunte

-¿porque ha pasado esto?- dijo llena de tristeza -hemos perdido nuestro hogar,también perdimos mucha gente y ahora estamos débiles y varios no se pondrán mejor-

me dio mucha pena,mas que nada porque parecía estar en la misma edad que yo y estaba pasando por este tormento,decidí consolarla

-todo va ir mejor,créeme- le dije algo apenado por todo lo que estaba pasando

-¿tu crees?- pregunto con un poco de esperanza en su voz

-si se esfuerzan y trabajan duro saldrán bien de este momento- le dije

-gracias eso me ayuda a calmarme- respondió

-no hay problema- le dije

-¿como te llamas?- pregunto

-me llamo Pert- respondí -¿y tu?-

-me llamo Evying pero la gente me llama Evi- respondió

fui con Evying a ayudar a la gente,estuvimos el resto del dia ayudando hasta que por fin se hizo de noche y decidí ir a dormir en unas de las pocas camas que quedaban

.

.

.

la voz me volvió a hablar

-¡hola!-

Fin Del Capitulo 5


End file.
